


Gdy zakwitną róże

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: Krótka historia o róży. Albo nie o róży... Jak mi powiedziano "zacna upiorność"





	Gdy zakwitną róże

We wnętrzu dłoni zakwitła jej róża.   
Różowe płatki muskały skórę, drżąc lekko w rytmie jej serca. Idealna. Doskonała. Bezpiecznie wtulona w kołyskę dłoni, była najdziwniejszą rzeczą jaka kiedykolwiek się jej przydarzyła.   
Początkowo bała się ruszyć ręką, ale, poza miękkim szelestem płatków na skórze, nie czuła nic, żadnego dyskomfortu, zgięła palce, zanurzając opuszki w aksamitnym różu i westchnęła, gdy płatki ugięły się, a potem wyprostowały, nienaruszone, nietknięte, nadal idealne. Przyłożyła do dłoni latarkę, ale ujrzała jedynie znajomą lśniącą czerwień ciała.   
Potem długo stała na balkonie unosząc różę do słońca i napawała się zapachem, kolorem, ciepłem. A jeszcze później wzięła ostry nóż i delikatnie uniosła płatki, odsłaniając delikatną łodygę. Wahała się. Przyłożyła ostrze do łodygi. Zawahała się. Cięła. Nic. Żadnego bólu, ani kropli krwi. Poszarzały nagle kwiat upadł na podłogę i powoli obracał się w proch.   
  
Wzdłuż uda piął się różany krzew.   
Prześcieradło znaczyły konstelacje zaschniętej krwi, każdy ruch otwierał drobne rany, poruszał ostrymi niczym noże kolcami. Sycząc z bólu rozplątywała pnącza, ostrożnie wyciągając zielone ciernie i znacząc nierozwinięte pąki soczystą czerwienią. Leżały na podłodze martwe, niegroźne, wciąż jeszcze lśniące świeżą krwią i wiosenną zielenią liści, a potem nagle zszarzały, zestarzały się i zmarły, znacząc białe kafelki brudnym pyłem.   
Przemyła udo wodą utlenioną i zużyła całą tubkę trzymanej „na wszelki wypadek” maści z antybiotykiem.   
  
Kiedy obudziła się i odkryła różany kobierzec okrywający jej piersi i skradający się w górę, ku krtani, ku szyi, ku ustom, krzyczała, a drobne białe kwiaty drżały. Nie zważając na ból i kolce, wyrwała róże ze skóry i zerwała się z łóżka. Stała potem patrząc na więdnące kwiaty w zakrwawionej pościeli i czuła przerażenie w kościach niczym lód.   
Nie wróciła do domu.   
Spędziła noc wtulona w niewygodne krzesło w kafejce internetowej, przeszukując fora i dziwaczne strony, docierając na krańce Internetu, w miejsca, których istnienia nawet nie podejrzewała.   
W końcu, gdzieś pomiędzy fanfikami o chorobie Hanahaki a uwspółcześnioną wersją „Młota na czarownice” natknęła się na legendę.   
Lejmoniada zakochała się w śmiertelniku. On nie odwzajemnił miłości, pozostał wierny swej ludzkiej kochance. Jednak nimfa była nieustępliwa, ścigała młodzieńca, zaślepiona pragnieniem. Ostatecznie, kochanka młodzieńca zabiła lejmoniadę, a ta w ostatnich słowach przeklęła ją: „Zakwitniesz.” Wiele lat później, dzieci przeklętej znalazły ją martwą pod krzewem czerwonych róż.   
Nic więcej.   
A jednak…  
Ale…   
Wynajęła pokój w hotelu. Bała się wracać do domu. Odpocznie i jutro pojedzie do matki, dowie się czy nie było w rodzinie dziwnych śmierci. Dziś odpocznie…  
  
Pokojówka otworzyła drzwi pokoju nr 30 i cofnęła się o krok, gdy poczuła przemożny, obezwładniający zapach róż.   
Weszła do środka, szukając wzrokiem rozbitego flakonika perfum (flakonu, całej butli!), gdy ujrzała ją.   
Siedziała w fotelu, głowę odchyloną miała na oparcie, oczy przymknięte, na ustach lekki uśmiech. Wyglądała na pogrążoną w słodkim śnie. Z gładkiego brzucha wyrastał różany krzew.   
Krzyknęła.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 30 róż oznacza "to przeznaczenie" 
> 
> Lejmoniady to nimfy łąk, kwietne, dość leniwe stworzonka, bo całe dnie jedynie wąchają kwiaty lub śpią pośród łąk.


End file.
